Accalia Edgington: Chapter 1
by OktoberSterling
Summary: Accalia was a normal teenager living in Tennessee for most of her life until things began to change.  She soon found out she was different from all of the other kids-possessing the powers of telepathy as well as the legends of the fae.


Accalia was not amused by being drug to this mansion after having been attacked by Russell. Her violet colored eyes were glowering in anger which was entirely directed towards Russell Edgington. If he expected her to call him "daddy" or "father" he had another thing coming. Shit, if she got the chance she'd make sure he couldn't be recognized as a father to anybody. She smirked slightly at that thought before seeing the queen descend the stairs with an obviously jealous Talbot who was scowling at everyone, including his lover Russell, after what Sophie-Anne had just done upstairs. Honestly, couldn't the man tell that she hadn't done a damn thing to Russell? He'd been out all night gallivanting around before attacking the poor girl before them.

Cali looked at the queen, observing her dress of choice. She was extremely beautiful but if she was associated with Russell how great of a woman could she be. Accalia brushed the wrinkled from her extremely bloodied and tattered Rocky Horror Picture Show t shirt and tight fitted jeans before glancing at her once again. The one thing she noticed about the queen was her eyes. They were two beautiful pools of blue that were finely aged but didn't show it. It accented her arched eyebrow and pale complexion perfectly.

Rubbing her bloodied neck Accalia finally decided to answer the queen's question as kindly and honestly as she possibly could. After all, the queen had not done anything to harm her. If she was going to be angry at anyone it would have to be the nasty excuse for a vampire standing behind her. Russell Edgington may be one of the older vampires living but he still acted like a greedy child; always yearning for more. Accalia was just the newest addition to his collection. Russell smirked down at Cali before speaking in a sweet southern accent to his newly wed wife.

"_**I hope you like her, puddin'. I saw spunk in her and thought that you may like her. Having our first child together. Isn't it just fantastic?"**___Russell stretched out the word fantastic in a classic way before turning his gaze back towards Accalia. Accalia clicked her fangs out as she snarled at them all. She was a fucking gift? Why the fuck did she have to get chosen? In a fit of rage she grabbed the nearest vase and tested out her newborn vampire speed, hurling it against the wall in one fluid movement. It shattered into a thousand pieces. Talbot's expression was priceless. He glared at her before clicking his own fangs out, pushing her up against the wall. He was not one to allow anybody to mess with his antiques.

This was the first time that Accalia appeared as she really was; a frightened teenager. As Talbot had grabbed her by her neck and slammed her up against the wall her eyes softened into a look of pure fear. She cowered down as he released her, sitting up against the corner of the room curled up in a ball. Images of when she was put into the mental asylum for having been a fae by her parents flashed through her memory. The abuse she had endured while she stayed there for those months, even a year at a time. Her body twitched as she rocked back and fourth remembering the electroshock and water treatments that they had given her unlawfully before slamming her into a dark enclosure because she had feared the dark. More memories began flooding her mind. Memories of when her father wrapped a belt around her neck and pushed her against the wall began flooding her mind as well as many others. She whimpered as crimson tears began falling from her beautiful violet eyes.

Russell saw this scene and actually felt bad. He glared at Talbot saying that they would talk later before walking over to Accalia, placing his hand on her shoulder. She was shaking even worse as he did that. The memories wouldn't stop coming.

"P...p...please...s...stop..."

she whimpered out in a terrified voice.

After a few minutes she snapped out of her trance and slowly stood up still shaking. She felt the cold wetness that was drowned on her face before reaching her hand up to touch the tears. When she drew her hand back and saw the crimson her eyes widened. She looked at Russell, obviously terrified yet greatly upset.

"W...what have you done to me..."

She asked in a shaky voice before repeatedly wiping her face with both of her pale hands in attempt to get the blood off. She looked down at the ground for a moment, having totally forgotten that the queen was there. She remembered her question and answered in a sweet voice that had hidden sorrow in it.

"Accalia…Accalia is my name. I don't know why I was brought here though…you'd have to ask him."

She then walked over to a couch and took a seat. Russell smirked at her teenage antics before looking at the queen.

"**_She reminds me of you, Puddin'. She has that fiery teenage angst with hidden character. She will make a great addition to our family. Don't you think?"_**__It was obvious that Russell had tormented the poor girl. She needed somebody to talk to but she knew her pouting wasn't going to do any good. That was something she had learned in the past. Cali bit her lip before standing up, biting back her pride. Even though she didn't owe the king an apology she still was going to apologize.

"I'm sorry…I know that you are giving me a home and I shouldn't have acted up that way..."

she said kindly, her eyes turning towards Sophie-Anne. She smiled lightly at her before extending her bloodied hand towards her. Her blood was something different. Extremely rare in fact. She was a full blooded fae and that was something that hadn't been seen for centuries or longer. Her violet eyes were one of her attributes of this and she still possessed the fae powers even though she had been turned. Unlike Sookie Stackhouse her light couldn't be stolen now because she'd been turned instead of merely drained.

Russell's ulterior motives were now shown. Fae blood, if taken in a decent amount, would allow any vampire to thrive in the daylight without being burned. Sookie's blood, being only one eighth fae, was not nearly as strong and thus was only temporary in effects. Accalia's blood had given Russell the ability to walk in the sun whenever he wished. He would really be one of the strongest vampires now. She bit her lip nervously as she looked at the queen. So far she had been the kindest person that she had talked to.

"Do you know why I was brought here and made into...what I am now?"

She asked her kindly avoiding saying the word vampire. Cali had a feeling it was because she was different but didn't know what powers Fae blood possessed. She smiled kindly before taking the corner of the shoulder of her t shirt to wipe away her drying bloodied tears to help her appearance some. Accalia was in desperate need of a make over. None of that really mattered at the moment to her though. She just wished to talk more with the enchanting person by her.


End file.
